


Behind The Door

by sillylittlebooface (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fun times ahead..., jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillylittlebooface
Summary: There was a door in each of the side’s rooms. Each lead to a space of their own, a world outside their bedroom.Not, by any means, original





	Behind The Door

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER DOES PORTRAY A PANIC ATTACK THOUGH I DO NOT KNOW HOW ACCURATE.

There was a door in each of the side’s rooms. Each lead to a space of their own, a world outside their bedroom.

Patton’s room led to another house. It was a detached suburban house and inside were his two children. A girl and a boy. Patton isn’t too sure where they came from but he loves them all the same. He’s even legally (in that world a least) adopted them.

Logan’s room led to a NASA-like space station. There he could do as he wished and even talk to the aliens that existed in that ‘world’. Logically, there had to be some other lifeform out there.

Roman’s room always changes. One day it could be a futuristic city, complete with flying cars, and the next they could be in the middle of the Victoria era. Just one of the perks of being the physical embodiment of creativity.

Then there was Virgil.

His door led to a forest but not like one you would ever want to visit.

It was perpetually dark and filled with monsters. Virgil learnt early on that it was his job to stop these things getting out. Stop them hurting Thomas.

These things, Virgil knew, were mainly small fears and worries. Sometimes bigger things would try but… Virgil always managed to keep them in check.

The only thing was, he never told the other sides.

The other sides never asked what was behind his door so Virgil never felt the need to worry them excessively.

He was anxiety after all.

He was the one that had to take care of it.

Virgil knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever. He just… never actually expected them to watch him fight them. For him to be the one to save them.

It started when they were filming a Sanders’ sides video…

Virgil could tell something was going to happen. He could feel it. It wasn’t his usual anxiety, something was going to happen.

But Virgil didn’t tell anyone.

It was to do with the shadows, the others needn’t worry. Virgil had it covered.

Until he was pulled out of his room for the video.

‘Its fine,’ he thought, ‘This will be quick and then I can get back. It’ll be fine.’

However, as the video dragged on, Virgil could feel them getting stronger, closer, more determined.

He could “Panic at the everywhere.” feel the door “Kiddo.” bending “Virge?” and creaking “Virgil?” nearly snapping. “Virgil!”

He couldn’t breathe. They were so close. Can’t breathe. Nearly out. Can’tbreathe. Thomas is in danger. Can’t breathe Thomas in danger can’t breathe Thomas in danger can’t breathe can’t breathe can’tbreathecan’tbreathecaN’T BREATHECAN’TBREATHECAN’TBREATHE-

“VIRGIL!”

With a big gasp, Virgil was brought back into reality.

Looking up, he could see the worried faces of Patton, Logan, Thomas and even Roman looking down at him.

Wait… when had he gotten on the ground?

No time to worry about that now. He needed to get down and stop those things.

Ignoring the shouts of the others, he sank down into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have an amazing day.


End file.
